Light Feather
'KK, my story... Featherheart is the main charrie in the beginning, Riverglory is afterword. ._'／'''l'、''' （ﾟ､﻿ ｡ ７''' 　l、''' ~'ヽ' 　じし'''f_,)ノ''' Leader-'Shadowstar- (Formally Shadowstream) a muscular dark blue-gray tom with stunning amber eyes. '''Deputy-' Shadowfall- dark gray tom. Shadowclaw's son. '''Medicine Cats -Whisperheart- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with white patches and amber eyes. -Mapleleaf- A molten brown she-cat with gleaming amber eyes. Medicine Cat Apprentices ''' -Silverfeather- silver she-cat with amber eyes. (Mentor: Whisperheart) -Cloudsky white tom with green eyes. (Mentor: Featherheart (past) Mapleleaf (now)) '''Warriors Fireheart- green eyed fiery orange tom. Freezemist- silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes and black stripes. Mousestep- a black and white she-cat with ice-blue eyes. Snowfire- a handsome, large white tom with fiery flecks in his fur. Heatherash- a small gray tabby she-cat with heather blue eyes. Smallstep- A small tabby tom with bright green eyes. Flamewhisker- A large ginger tom with green eyes. Rainwhisper - beautiful pale gray she-cat with aqua-blue eyes. Mothflight-dappled golden she-cat with white paws and kind blue eyes. Dustcloud- Dark gray and white tom with dark amber eyes. Grayflower-a gray tortoiseshell she-cat with white patches on her head and chest. She has ice blue eyes. Heatherflight - beautiful light brown she-cat with blue eyes. Shadowclaw- a large gray and white tom with green eyes. Former loner. Sootpelt- a gray and white she-cat with gray eyes. Echobreeze-a beautiful golden brown she-cat with berry blue eyes. Stormcloud-jet black she-cat with stormy blue eyes. Ravenwing- black she-cat with pale amber eyes; white chest, paws, tail tip and ears. Blackstripe- a lovely tabby cat with one black stripe right down the center of her back. She has green eyes. Sandstep~ A small black she cat with white paws and dark sapphire eyes. Orangestripe- Grouchy gray and white she-cat with orange eyes. Solarnight- A golden she-cat with sliver with golden flecked eyes. Willowleaf- beautiful, very pale gray she-cat with soft blue eyes, she has a white leaf shaped birth-mark on her forehead. Raincloud- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Sunstrike- a handsome orange tabby tom with amber eyes. Darkfeather-black she-cat with storm-blue eyes. She has a fluffy tail and a white patch on her chest. Brownstripe-dark brown tabby tom with green eyes. Mate: Wildfang. Whitecloud-white muscular tom with eyes the color of sun-baked sand. Mossfur-a handsome pale ginger tom with silver stripes going across his back and golden amber eyes with flecks of green in them. Foxfur- A small fawn-orange she-cat with blue eyes She has long black legs and a white chest. Shadowheart- a pretty black she-cat with unusual blue eyes and white paws. Fallfeather- A beautiful tortoise shell she-cat with deep blue eyes. Winterfall- Gorgeous white she-cat with pale gray ripples in her fur and beautiful frosty-blue eyes. Summerspring-a playful golden tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes. Sunfall- A medium sized white tom with ginger patches and bright green eyes. Flamefeather - pretty, slender, small ginger she-cat with river-blue eyes. Roseberry- A small white she-cat with ginger patches and dark green eyes. Falcondance- A big grey boy fox with white paws and a white tipped tail and light grey eyes. Rebelheart- A red tom with white flecks and light green eyes. Rosepetal: White she-cat with blue eyes. Goldenblaze - A large golden tabby tom with dark tabby markings on his back and tail and green eyes. Cheetahleap - handsome unusually spotted golden tom with light green eyes. Seaberry - beautiful tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with aqua-blue eyes. Dropfrost - pretty pale gray tabby she-cat with frosty-blue eyes. Wolfwhisper - gorgeous gray she-cat with rainy-blue eyes. Stingclaw - A ginger tom with green eyes. Battlescar- Black tom with almost red eyes. Past loner, Shadowclaw's father. Riverglory- dark gray tom with blue eyes. He was past FastClan medicine cat. Apprentices: Waterpaw (Watersplash)- A blue-gray she-cat with dazzling ice-blue eyes. Mentor: Whitecloud Firepaw (Fireblaze)- A orange tabby tom with amber eyes. Mentor: Willowleaf Skypaw (Skypelt)- A pale gray tom with sky-blue eyes. Mentor: Roseberry Earthpaw (Eartheyes)- A brown she-cat with bright green eyes. Mentor: Rebelheart Spiritpaw (Spiritpath)- A white tom with silver eyes that shimmer when light hits them. Mentor: Foxfur Autumnpaw (Autumnfrost)- a gorgous ginger she-cat with blue eyes and a white chest. Mentor: Goldenblaze Lavapaw: multi-colored she-cat with blue eyes. Queens: - Wildfang- Small white she-cat with leopard spots and bright blue eyes. Mate: Brownstripe. Kits: --NONE-- Elders: Drypetal: deaf, blind and sickly young she-cat. She was ill when she was young, just after her kits where born. They all died. Featherheart purred as Riverglory came close to her. "Now we are both medicine cats..." she whispered to him. Riverglory licked her cheek. "Cool." Featherheart looked at him. "What about our kits?" Riverglory looked up at her. "What 'bout them?" "Sleepypaw... She went deaf. She left the nursery, but what about... she said she would take 2, Wildfang would take 2... now what? All three of ours kits will be born anytime, and Wildfang is the only queen!" (Note to everyone: Sleepypaw was a half-moon worth of training to be a warrior, but she became pregnant with Featherheart's brother, Shadow, kits. Now she is going to have her forth litter, and her other kits: Starkit, Flamekit, Viperkit, Swiftkit, Runningkit, Dawnkit, Birdkit, Daykit, Nightkit, Moonkit, Sunkit, Silverkit, Leafkit, and Duskkit, are older, Stardance, Flamefall, Viperbite, Swiftleg, Dawnfall, Birdfeather, Daypaw, Nightpaw, Moonpaw, Sunpaw, Silverpaw, Cloudpaw, Leafkit, Duskkit- oops... I mean, Duskkit and Leafkit are almost 6 moons old, and Runningkit died. Kit machine, just like Ferncloud XD) Riverglory looked at her. "I can take them to FastClan?" Featherheart just looked at him. "O... OK..." she said sadly. -A half-moon later- Featherheart was looking at Shadowkit, (named after his daddy!) Firekit, and Blackkit (Sleepyear's kits... you know... Sleepypaw's?) and Eclipsekit, Wishperkit, and Flowingkit (Wildfang's kits). 'She sighed as she looked at Firekit. ''She looks so much like her mother... Wildfang put her tail on Featherheart's shoulder. "I know how you feel... I can't believe she died..." "It was my fault! I was to busy with Riverglory, and I didn't know she was that sick!" "Don't worry." Wildfang told her. Featherheart stared at her best friend. "You know I wish." "Well... whats her name... Dapplingleaf! She has a kit, so at least keep one of the kits in MistClan!" "I don't want them to be in different clans!" "Then... What about Sparrowfeather? She has two." "Maybe... But Sparrowfeather isn't really friendly." "I GIVE UP!" "OK... sorry Wildpa- sorry, gotta get used to calling you Wildfang. I mean, you where made a warrior a moon ago!" "You became a medicine cat 3 moons ago, and I'm not use to it!" Featherheart purred. "Remember when we where kits like them?" She looked at them as Dapplingleaf's kit, Stonekit, started talking with Eclipsekit. "True. Remember how mad Lavapool was when we left camp?" '''(Lavapool was only Featherheart's and Shadow's mum, Wildfang's died.) "So much- ahh!!!" Featherheart shrieked. Wildfang jumped up. "What is it?" Featherheart passed out cold. Wildfang pulled her to the medicine cat den. Cloudpaw was in there looking at what Featherheart was making. It smells like parsley, and a bunch of other things. ''He thought, frowning. Wildfang jumped at her. "Wildfang!" Cloudpaw jumped up. "What happened?" "Never mind that- Cloudpaw, can you go to FastClan-" "Why?" "It's closest. And get Riverglory, and Dapplingpaw!" "OK!" The young tom sped off. Wildfang woke her up... -Awhile after Cloudpaw came back- Riverglory's heart pounded. "Featherheart!" he gasped. Featherheart was just staring at him, terror in her eyes. -Awhile later (Oh, and Cloudpaw and Dapplingpaw ain't there, and they went to the forest, and Shadow is with them.)- Featherheart licked the smallest one of the four kits. "I can bring them to MistClan..." she said, her breathing getting shallower. Riverglory just licked her head. "Never mind that- what are their names?" Featherheart stared at the multi-colored she-cat. "Hello... Featherheart?" Wildfang said. "But-" Featherheart panted. "Awe well, she..." Featherheart pointed to the silver kit. "Is Rainkit. He... is Tornadokit... and the other tom... Stonekit..." Featherheart sighed. "And the other she-cats... the one that looks like Ma is Lavakit... I named her after her... and the last one..." she said, looking at the white one, "Is Swankit..." Riverglory purred. "Perfect." he said, licking Tornadokit. "My son... Featherheart... can I tell Wildfang and Shadow something?" "OK?" Riverglory padded away with Wildfang. "Wildfang... I have another mate... I didn't want her to be-" Wildfang hissed. "Why would you do that? It's bad enough your in different clans and both medicine cats! Why did you do that? Oh StarClan... You piece of fox-dung!" Shadow growled. "But- I didn't want her to be my mate! It's my friend Bear, she was my best friend before I joined my clan, and before I met you and Featherheart and Sleepyear and Shadow, I was alone except for her. We- I can't believe it! She liked me... and to tell the truth, I use to like her! Now she's having kits... gosh... anyone find out... I'll be-" He looked past Wildfang in terror... Featherheart saw them, her breathing becoming more shallow. "''What?" she whispered. "No... that can't be true!" Riverglory faced toward her. "Featherheart... she isn't my mate! She's having my kits, but she's not my-" Featherheart just looked at her brother, friend, and mate. "I can't believe you..." she said, collapsing. Riverglory raced to her. "Featherheart! Wake up!" He looked at the other two. "Help me!" Featherheart woke for a moment. "You don't love me, do you?" she whimpered. "Of course I love you!" "Then... why?" "It wasn't my fault! She knew about you anyway!" "OK... Riverglory... I can't be your mate..." Riverglory stared at her. Featherheart rubbed her cheek to his. "I can't..." Shadow looked to Wildfang. Wildfang stared back. "Featherheart..." "I-I-I..." Featherheart fell down. "FEATHERHEART!!!" Riverglory yowled at her. Featherheart stayed still. Wildfang wailed. The kittens where wailing loudly. Wildfang padded to them. Stonekit began breathing slowly. Riverglory pulled the gray tom to him. "Don't die Stonekit..." he whispered. Stonekit stopped breathing. Riverglory wailed. "No-no-no-no... NO!!!" Riverglory yowled. He put the kit next to his mother. He dug his noes in his mate's fur. Shadow hung his head. "My sister... and my mate... are both dead..." "You have all your kits!" Riverglory whispered. "And you don't? Awe well... she's with Ma now..." Wildfang looked at them. "We have to go to camp... everyone will be wondering..." "Can I come?" Shadow said. "Remember? My sister and mate and kits are there, and my mother died there-" "But your a loner... awe well, Froststar is kind." Wildfang said. "Do you want them?" she said to Riverglory. "No... I'll be to sad..." Riverglory said, padding away. Wildfang and Shadow both picked up 2 kits. Then they got Cloudpaw. "Shush son, if you say anything, I will hurt you." Shadow said to his son. Cloudpaw took two kits and Shadow pulled his sister. "We'll take her in her den, bring the kits out, and pretend she died there and we didn't know?" Wildfang said to them. "OK." the both said. The put Featherheart in her den, then took the kits to Froststar. "What happened?" Brownstripe, Wildfang's mate, called. "Nothin'... we found them." Wildfang said. Froststar looked at them. "You found them?" "Yup." "You can name them, Wildfang." "Lavakit, Swankit, Tornadokit, and Rainkit- there is one more, but he died-" she said, showing her Stonekit. "Hmmm..." Wildfang brought them to Dapplingleaf, the newest queen. Dapplingleaf narrowed her eyes. "What is it- who's the mother." "Me and Featherheart's brother found them." Dapplingleaf growled. "Who cares?" "You do." Froststar growled. "Take them." "OK, OK! I will." Dapplingleaf growled. Stonekit ran over with Ellipsekit. "Who are they?" "Yeah, who are they?" The little she-cat repeated her friend. "Your little sibs, Stonekit." His mother growled. Wildfang hissed. "You don't want them, then I'll take them." Dapplingleaf hissed. "It's alright." -Riverglory- Riverglory padded away from them, his heart heavy. Then Flamestripe and his sister, Driftshadow, and brother, Firecloud. "Are you OK?" Driftshadow asked him. "Never mind that!" Firecloud said. Riverglory stared at him. "What happened?" "Fawnstep is ill!" Riverglory looked at Driftshadow. "OK, let's go." Fawnstep was in her nest. When she saw Firecloud, she tried to get up, but her mother, Streamfur, pulled her back. "Are you feeling better?" Firecloud touched his noes to hers. "A little..." the deputy whispered. Firecloud licked her cheek. "Good." Riverglory looked at her. "Firecloud- come with me." Firecloud jumped up. "OK!" Riverglory smiled, but it didn't last long, when he remembered the kits and his mate. "She's going to have kits." Firecloud jumped. "YAY!" the almost elder warrior looked delighted. Riverglory smiled to him. Firecloud was always like an older brother to him... but now he felt alone. Firecloud ran back to Fawnstep. Riverglory could hear Firecloud talking from there. Hazestar smiled. "EVERYONE UNDER THE HIGHSTONE FOR A MEETING!!!" She said, her voice kinda croaky with age. Everyone padded to the Highstone, and Riverglory saw Driftshadow with Thunderscream, Flamestripe with Thornstep, Blackpaw with Goldenfur, her mentor, and pretty much everyone had a mate. So un-fair. He thought. He saw his apprentice, Dapplingpaw, looking nervous. "What happened?" he asked. "You'll find out..." she looked at Graypaw, her friend. Graypaw looked back at her, his blue eyes shining. Riverglory looked up. "Now, Fawnstep is a queen- but-" she looked at Brackenclaw "-she will go back to her job as deputy as soon as they are apprenticed. So until then," she looked nervous- "B-b-''brackenclaw''-''is''-t-t-''the''-''new''-''dep-u-ty''." Gasps of shock came from the others. "What?!?!" the elder, Soaringwing whispered. Her daughter, Lightningburn, eyes grew wide. "Brackenclaw?" Fawnstep jumped up. "Not- why Hazestar?" "He is the only warrior that is suitably to do this. No one here has been-" Fawnstep jumped toward Brackenclaw. "Just don't-" she hissed. "do anything wrong." She padded back to her mate, Firecloud. Hazestar just rolled her eyes. "Now- Riverglory- Dapplingpaw told me she doesn't want to be a medicine cat apprentice." Icegaze jumped up, her white eyes burning up. "Dapplingpaw! How dare you!" she hissed at her daughter. Dapplingpaw looked away. "I love Graypaw- I can't be a medicine cat apprentice-" "It would be the first." Flamestripe growled. "Driftshadow- don't you dare tell me to shut up!" he turned back to Hazestar. "Riverglory, too." he hissed. Riverglory cringed. Bear padded into camp. "I need Riverglory! My-" she looked at other cats. "My mother is sick!" "So?" Flamestripe asked. "She's his foster mother! Would he care?" Riverglory jumped up. "Coming! What happened to Frosty?!?!" "Just hurry!" "OK!" Riverglory raced after her. "Where is she?" "That's not it- my kits!" Riverglory jumped up. "OK- look!Borage plant!" --While l8r-- Bear licked her 2 kits- the gray tom looked like Riverglory, the she cat was brown and looked like Bear. "Bear- can I ask you something?" "OK..." Bear said. "OK- Featherheart's kits came today and- I don't know if MistClan would take them! If they don't-" "OK, I will..." Bear yawned and licked the she-cat. "Twig and Storm?" she whispered. "OK?" "OK." Bear licked Riverglory's head. "How is Featherheart?" "She-she- died." Bear closed her eyes. "Sorry." Riverglory wrapped his tail around her. "It-it will be all right- I guess..." "What are the names of the kits?" "Tornadokit, Swankit, Lavakit, and Rainkit." Bear smiled. "Just like her. Her mother's name was Lavapool, hmm?" "I know too well." Riverglory licked her head. "True?" "True." she giggled. Riverglory looked at her. "I can't go back to FastClan- I'll go where my friends are!" "OK... take them with you." she whispered. "I can't- mother hates kits, 'member?" Riverglory sighed. "I'll take them..." he picked them up. "Come on sweetie." he said to Twig as she squealed. Bear licked his cheek. "Thank you." Riverglory padded to MistClan. READ THE NEXT STORY~ Just Madness...!!! Category:Fan Fictions